


It's Just Me

by Seung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seung/pseuds/Seung
Summary: Wonwoo's your neighboor and secretly leaves flowers at your door.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Kudos: 15





	It's Just Me

“I didn’t know they would survive this much”, Wonwoo mumbles to himself without realizing, reaching out to touch a petal.

The pad of his finger brush against the delicate and soft petal as he looks up, his eyes dart around the room, he wanted to say something to you, but whatever he says could end up denouncing him and even though you kept all of this, it doesn’t mean you’d accept and keep him and what if he confessed and you rejected him?

Wonwoo gazes at the room, all the flowers he sent are beautifully put together, he glances at the windows knowing why he could never see this from his place, he’d never see it if you never brought him over.

“Sorry, y/n, but we kind of– need you downstairs”, Wonwoo turn to see one of your relatives he was introduced to earlier looking between you and him, “Am I interrupting something?”, the person raises an eyebrow

“Ah, no, no!”, he waves his hand in denial and accidentally knocks off a vase with flowers near him.

Immediately he reaches for the vase, but his attempt almost result in another disaster that you manage to prevent, however, that one was already on the floor. Wonwoo steps away as you gather the flowers and arrange them neatly in an empty vase that was sitting across the room, he looks at you with his lips parted and an almost horrified expression on his face.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to– I’m really sorry, y/n”

You don’t look at him and he can’t say anything else, just stare at you when you shake your head.

“y/n–”, your relative calls you again and you look at the person.

“I’m going”, you make your way to the door and he follows after you as the other person pulls you away.

As soon as he steps out of the corridor, Wonwoo walks away from the crowd, finding a good spot to stay quiet. Maybe he had a small chance with you before, but now he screwed up for good, sitting on the open window’s frame, he leans back, staring at the cars passing by outside and people walking by on the sidewalk of the building, he doesn’t want to think about what he did, how he blew up his, most probably, only chance with you.

Wonwoo leans aside to pull his phone out of his pocket, he leans back again, unlocks his phone and stares at the conversation he’s been having with you and his heart’s ache at the thought that, at least, he has this and as long as you don’t know it’s him, then it’s okay, he can still talk to you like this even if you decide he did that on purpose and shut him out whenever you see him.

“Bullshit!”, he shoves his phone back in his pocket.

It’s not enough, Wonwoo can tell that it’ll hurt even more to feed a blind faith knowing that is a dead end, if you ignored him from now on than what’s the point of keeping this going?

His heart beats loud and painful in his chest as his thoughts flow like poison, only hurting him further and all of that because of the flowers he sent himself. 

“Ah”, leaning his head back, Wonwoo closes his eyes, “so this is what people call self-sabotage”, he sighs and his shoulders bend to the heavy load of sorrow roaming over him.

“Wonwoo?”, you call his name.

Your frown grows into concern when you see that he seems to be sleeping on that window and you rush to his side, grabbing his arm with both your hand, calling his name again in a more alarmed tone. Wonwoo turns his head and when he opens his eyes you’re right there, standing a few centimetres from him and his breath’s caught in his throat, he gulps down and blinks to make sure his mind is not playing tricks on him.

“You can’t sleep here, what if you fall?”, his eyes cast down to your hand gripping his arm tightly.

Wonwoo licks his lips and looks up again, his free hand reaches up to touch your cheek and, yes, you’re real and too close to him. Just for now he silences his doubts and fears, that little voice telling him he has no chance now more than before becomes an undefinable noise in the back of his head and he doesn’t notice when he’s leaning close to you, but he swears there are fireworks inside of him when you kiss him back.

His fingertips brush against your cheek the same way he touched the petal before, but he swears you feel much softer, cupping your cheek he moves his body to face you before slowly pulling back, his eyes glance down at your swollen, pink lips and he wants to kiss you again, but he looks up instead, you’re panting just like him and all of what he threw away earlier is threating to come back to bite, the thing is, he doesn’t want them ‘what if’ anymore, they can bite on him later, when you tell him your straight no, he doesn’t mind, he knows a kiss sometimes is just a kiss.

At first he struggles with his voice and pulls his hand away from your cheek, closing in a first and placing by his side, on the small space of the window frame, touching you made his hand warm, stinging to touch again.

“I’m sorry”, his eyes seek yours as he presses his lips together and forces himself to continue before you could say something else, “That person who sent the flowers–”, Wonwoo can feel his hand shaking and he gulps down again, “–It was all me, just me”

You don’t let go of his arm and he’s not sure if he can take it as a good or bad sign.

“Wh– What do you mean it was just you?”

Wonwoo looks down, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back up and looking at you again.

“I’ve liked you ever since you moved in”, he hesitantly starts blurting out, “somewhere along the way I fell in love with you, but I’m not good with this kind of things and I didn’t know how to tell you, I tried to tell you, but I got scared and I ran and left the flowers and when I heard you liked, then I kept doing it–”, the words pour out of his mouth and he trails off, desperate to take that off his chest, he’s prepared for the answer you’ll give him, but he needs to tell himself before he becomes a coward again, “–I’m sorry for what I did I really–”

His body sways when you throw yourself against him, wrapping your arms around his neck with a smile, Wonwoo can’t seem to react, his whole body tenses up even when he feels you smile against his shoulder, through the fabric of his shirt.

“All this time… I really hoped it was you”

I– didn’t hear it wrong, right? - he thinks to himself.

“You– did?”, Wonwoo forces the words out, it sounds almost robotic, you only nod on his shoulder.

“I really wished it was you, I like you, but we became close friends and I–”, you pull away to look at him, “I didn’t want to be pushed away for being the only one who felt something”

You make a small pause and Wonwoo looks in your eyes, astonished by the sincerity he sees in them.

“I fell in love with you a little bit every time we were together”, you look down and chuckle to yourself, “I know it sounds cheesy, but I don’t think I could say it differently”

It is true that his cheeks hurt, Wonwoo can’t remember the last time he smiled like this before and he loves it, all those bad those and bad feelings just vanished and he barely noticed. Wonwoo wraps one of his arms around your wait, cupping your cheek with his other hand to make you look at him.

“Be my girlfriend, y/n”, he bites his lip, expectant and smiles widely again when you hug you close, the hand on your cheek snaking around your wait to hold you closer and he looks up, pulling you close between his legs, he looks up at you, “I’ll buy you flowers every day to make it up for the ones I knocked off”

“You owe me a vase too”, he nods happily.

“It’s on the list, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of proof-reading. This is a very, very old work of mine.
> 
> Find me [@fictionalarsonist](fictionalarsonist.tumblr.com)


End file.
